The International Conference on Health Policy Statistics: Quantitative Insights and Advances in Health Policy Analysis, is a scientific conference that focuses on the interplay between health policy and research methodology. Its specific aim is to create an educational and research forum for statisticians, psychometricians, and other experts in research methodology to exchange and build upon ideas, discuss research needs, and develop solutions to methodological challenges. The planned sessions examine a broad range of topics that fits very well with the goals of the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality, especially to promote health outcomes by developing, debating and disseminating state-of-art research methods that can be used to this end. Moreover, in line with the American Statistical Association's recent initiatives to further its efforts at engaging policy makers and other stakeholders in the health policy arena, ICHPS 2010 will entirely focus on quantitative analysis of data related to policy issues. Although the invited program will cover many of the relevant technical areas: causal inference, propensity scores, imputation, multi-treatment comparisons, microeconometric methods, joint models for survival and longitudinal data, simulations and forecasts and novel trial designs, it will do so within the context of relevant health policy areas such as comparative effectiveness research, setting research priorities, provider practice performance and reimbursement issues, mental health and substance abuse policy, FDA black box warnings, personal health records and data confidentiality issues and national healthcare reform. In addition to invited and contributed sessions, the program will offer workshops intended to provide research training and career development in the methods, resources and applications at the forefront of contemporary health policy research. The conference is sponsored by the Health Policy Statistics Section of the American Statistical Association. Funding will be used to help offset some of the conference costs and reduce the financial barrier so as to encourage broader participation in the conference, especially by students and junior researchers. The International Conference on Health Policy Statistics: Striving for Consensus on Methods is a scientific conference that focuses on the interplay between health policy and research methodology. Its specific aim is to create an educational and research forum for statisticians, psychometricians, and other experts in research methodology, to engage policy makers and to exchange and build upon ideas, discuss research needs, and develop solutions to methodological challenges.